


Royal FF

by RachelDenisNefeke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDenisNefeke/pseuds/RachelDenisNefeke
Summary: No one can break the rules. Not only a prince, even when he is handsome as this one. But what can stop Harry Styles from getting a hand of handsome... we will see.





	Royal FF

Events which started the story: Dead of king Robin caused the biggest implications in the Green Kingdom of Forest because he left the country without an adequate descendant. Court of Kingdom finally decided what to do. Prince Harold Styles, stepson of the king, can show his reliability by choosing one princess from all their neighbouring kingdoms and with an act of a marriage finally accede to the throne. But when he chose, they are mad...

The young man stood up from a throne to set up the peace.  
The young man left the chamber angrily when Court of Kingdom forbid him his choice.   
Young man from far away kingdom made a big mess.   
People were afraid when the man was sad.   
Because of that,  
people choose one man who would bring him a happiness...  
...forever and always.

"We live in the hard times, my lord. You should say us your decision. Is your son adequate for our throne?" The screeching voice of Headmaster filled the dying man's ears. "Yes, he is absolutely capable to rule the kingdom. I believe in him, but find him a wife, to bring us a peace I was trying to bring for whole years... Please, choose a woman for him, who he will love the most, take care of him... don't let our kingdom to be a matter of past..." Headmaster, of course, had other plans. Soon after King was buried in the deepest ground, with high-esteem goodbyes, he went to the deepest forest of the kingdom and set up the trap. Trap for a young sad prince of the kingdom where no one ruled now...  
"His Royal Highness, please follow me to the royal hunting place, so we can pay a tribute to deceased king." Young prince rolled his eyes. "Sir, I am not certain about it. I hold his hand while he was dying. Then I hold the speech while he found his place under our feet to took his rest. It is not enough? I think it's yes." Headmaster cursed in his mind. This prince is not that dumb. So trap was waiting for someone else, maybe some poor peasant, but it will be useful nonetheless. Headmaster makes another trap, this time after he discussed it with all of the Kingdom's court members. And they all decided to write a letter. One for each kingdom in this world to let them know: His Royal Highness, Harold Gucci Styles, is single and waiting for a love. They send them and you can expect the rest…  
But it took the two years to get their letters back. Mostly because they send untrained young doves, which lost their trace and found an end in a stomach of some wild beasts of air. Only one dove found her right way. She survived the journey and get the message to the right hands. King Mark of Blue Kingdom of Sea Shores, reading the letter, started to cry. He had no princess to send her away. Not like he had no daughters, but they were too young. His only pride was his oldest son, and a descendant of the throne, Louis Cartier Tomlinson, but he was a boy. And in this letter was written down this: “If you don't send us your daughter to marry our prince, we will declare an infinity war with you. Or you can die at the place, this is an unbreakable deal.”   
After some discussion with all of his kids, he decided to send his daughter Lottie and his son Louis. To be her guardian on the way from Blue Kingdom of Sea Shores, to be her defender in case of attack. They prepared them for a long way. With cursing and crying, the family said their “goodbye”. Then betrothal carriage set up his pace and the sad journey left the familiar place. In silence, their suffering from not being expected grew more and more intense as they were nearby the Green kingdom of the Forest. But how's was their surprise when they were welcomed by shiny lights and warm smiles. Nearly whole kingdom appreciated their coming to place. Nearly… because the prince was nowhere to see. The prince who they expected most. Lottie has been led into chambers of gold, where they put her into betrothal gown. Her brother was about to follow her when someone fell onto him. They banged their heads together, yelling like mad, surprised prince nearly got a heart attack. “I am so sorry, I didn't see you at first.” The unknown voice said and wants to shake his hand with when prince Louis finally rose his head to see… almost angelical face with curly strands. The whole kingdom stopped to exist in a moment when Prince Louis whispered to the wind: “Beautiful.” He turned red when saw the young prince's shocked reaction and wanted to stop holding their hands, but then prince Harold just smiled and said: “Be my guest.”

After they prepared all things for the wedding, prince welcomed Lottie to the kingdom and slowly kissed her small teared face. She was so scared and too much young, so he said to Headmaster and to the rest: “She is too young, I cannot marry her now. But until she will grow up, let me say: I will propose her brother instead to keep the peace, because are kingdoms were never too harsh, their father and mine was literally friends. I want to do something like that, to the sake of our kingdom.” Kingdom's court disagreed immediately, being mad. What prince was saying doesn't make sense. They were two guys, no chance to marry. But the deceased king said them too clearly… find him a woman… did prince want to refuse the throne? They said him no. And Prince did, what he needed to do. He took his prince's hand and ran away. To neighbouring kingdom of Golden Buzz to find a place for them to live. But lady Bruna Jungwirth disagreed with it. So two young refugees had to leave. They ran away at the midnight, as two ghosts, when army formed to bring them home both. One Devil's army with general Zayn at the head, with 1D at their shields and flags, started to look for them, and everything around them was tearing apart.   
Following tracks someone left before them, they found a hideout in the highest top of a mountain, where the temple of Baron Niall LovelyPupy Horan took his place. He was really heart-warming and understanding man, who married the Goddess Addellheidde Brandon. She was his Baroness, lady of World Will. She got the powers they were afraid of. Whatever she wrote, happened in reality. After she heard their heart-breaking story, she hugged them tightly and starting to write.  
A whole new story. A story of their future:  
After they returned to the Green Kingdom of the Forest,  
they announced their betrothal. And no one can say no.  
Because this was definitely  
the act of true love.  
After that, they celebrate the peace with all of their respectives.  
Gemma, Harold's younger sis, and Lottie, which came with Louis to being a wife of the young king,  
became the besties.  
And no one said no. Not even Headmaster.  
Because it was the act of pure love  
and Zayn helped with that too.  
Of course, there were women like lady Bruana Jungwirth from Kingdom of Golden Buzz, or lady from Snowland who smell like elk, who wanted to see them splitting,  
but at the end of the story, they were just spitting,  
because no one can say no  
to this act of pure love.

Then there was a lady, lady Balloon from Helium which ends up burnt on the stick because she tried to interrupt the things between Baron Niall and his Lady Addellheidde.

And this is the end of the story. How no one can say no… to the love of Larry which this story belongs. Live happily and without a doubt. Larry is real and they are gold. ;*


End file.
